


Deliberations

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, multiple versions of several characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The alternate Scotts taking the offer to their teams
Series: convergence [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	1. Team One

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has never been published so it has been backdated as close to its original completion date as I can get.

Deliberations Team One

He limped into the area where the survivors of his team were going to go over how pointless this all was. He all ready knew they were never going home Rachel had informed everyone already that they wouldn’t get home. It was his daughter’s last words to him just that he’d have to deal with being stuck in this world. Well that and a request that he would try to honor if he got the chance. “They made the offer Rachel said they would,” He said to the others as he sat back.

“We are going to take it right,” his grand son said speaking up. “There really isn’t any reason for us not to is there, after all mom said they’d never find a way to send us home.” He was amazed at how much faith the boy had in his mother and her predictions despite the fact she’d been wrong before back in their world.

“I don’t think there is much point in doing anything else,” Magnus said calmly. “We can try to make a difference here so our world won’t come to pass here.” He could almost hear the silently added and I won’t have to be born from the other man. He almost wondered if they could get the boy some help with his powers here in this world.

“So give up on going home and just adapt to life in this world,” Ruby said angrily. “To never see the rest of our family and friends again you are all okay with that?” He knew his and Emma’s daughter was going to have the toughest time adjusting. She was the most hopeful of them all back in the their world that they could make a difference. He had long suspected she would have a hand in the Summers rebellion that Bishop once mentioned in passing if it came to pass on their world. 

“I hope Rachel was wrong and we do manage to go home but we can’t waste our lives doing nothing but waiting to go home,” He said and saw Hudson glare at him for it. “I just think we should do some good here and be prepared if there isn’t a way home.”

“I can agree to that I guess,” Ruby said but he knew she’d never stop trying to find a way home and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted her to succeed or not. “So how long should we make them wait until we tell them we are taking the offer?”


	2. team two

Deliberations Team Two

He wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to his team that there chances of going home were not looking too good. He knew that a few of them were still pretending that this was just a wild adventure they could tell their friends about when they got back. “What did they want to see you about Dad?” His son asked as soon as he got into the room.

“They are not having much luck trying to get us home,” He said deciding not to sugar coat it. “At the very least we are going to be stuck here for a while and may not ever get to return home.” He could tell how much that disturbed them all. “In order to make things easier on us the X-men are offering to take us off the governments hands we’d go to work for one of the x-corporations until they could get us home.”

“If they even can,” Torrent said clearly distraught. “Isn’t there anyway we can work to find our own way home?” He could see that the others were going to side with her and try to get him to agree.

“There is the option of turning ourselves over to Project Pegasus until a way home can be found but we won’t have much freedom there,” He said looking at them. “It will probably be like this just waiting around all the time.”

“So your saying we should take the deal earn their trust and then try to find a way home?” Kendal said her mind going to the places Wolverine taught her. “There has to be a quicker way to get home.”

“If there is I would think they’d have found it,” He admitted reluctantly. “At this point in time we’d encountered plenty of ways to travel to alternate realities and I’m sure this team has investigated as many of them as possible.” He looked around the room again. “We have to make a decision and I vote we take their offer what about the rest of you?” He watched as one by one they agreed but he could tell some of them were still not happy.


	3. Team Five

Deliberations Team Five

“So how was it,” Hank asked far too cheerful when he got back to the room. “I imagine being in a room with all those alternate versions of yourself was fascinating.” He knew that hank was just asking to keep form thinking about them being trapped here but he wasn’t in the mood. “Also did you find out if there are any other versions of the rest of us I didn’t get a good look at the other teams when we first emerged.”

“No, I didn’t Hank,” He said tiredly. “They don’t think they can get us home, but they are going to keep trying.” He saw everyone deflate at that even Hank had been his normal cheerful self going on about how fascinating it was to learn about other worlds existing. “They did make us an offer though so we don’t have to stay here in government custody.”

“What is it?” Bobby asked clearly chafing at the confinement a little more than the rest of them. He couldn’t pull his class clown act to relieve tension because everyone was ready to snap under pressure.

“The will enroll us and the other team with inexperienced members in this world’s version of the Xavier School for gifted youngest,” He said thinking about how he couldn’t recall exactly what it’s name was in this world. “If not we have to go to another government facility to wait and see if they can ever get us home.”

“I saw we take it,” Bobby said speaking up quickly. “We’d be around other people at least and not caged up here.” He looked right at them. “And I’m pretty sure some of these soldiers really hate mutants cause the looks we’ve been getting worry me.”

“I agree with Robert,” Hank said. “If we are truly stuck here then being taken under the wing of this world’s Professor Xavier is probably our best chance to adapt to life here.” He agreed with the two of them but he wanted to hear form Jean and Warren before he spoke up.

“How do we know they will keep looking for a way home if we go to this school,” Warren said speaking up. “I want to go home to my family not stay here in a world where they exist but are different.”

“I think we should go to the school,” Jean said speaking up. “Bobby is right a lot of these soldiers don’t like mutants and especially not taking orders from mutants like this Storm woman who seems to be one of the ones in charge. “ He looked over at Jean. “The things that have happened here to mutant kind are bad and I want to help make it better while we are here.”

Warren looked over at Jean and nodded slightly. “I guess we should take them up on that offer then but I do have one question why did they take you to the other room to make the offer?” Warren was looking over at him.

“I think I ended up the leader of the X-men in this world and there was one of me on every team so they used us to make the offer,” He said feeling sheepish Xavier had told them he’d pick a field leader some day but not who it would be. 

“So what were the other you like?” Hank said speaking up again. “Were there any major differences?” He knew Hank was just trying to defuse the possible tension over him being picked as leader in this world the others assuming he would be in their world too. 

“Well one of them was a girl,” He said a bit embarrassed. “And there were two really old ones there and one was bald, but the other still had hair.” He knew he was doing his own deflecting by answering but he didn’t want to argue with Warren right now.

“So wait a minute you met yourself as a girl?” Bobby said and broke out laughing. “Your getting me what’s her name Scotterella?” He felt himself blush thinking it might not have been such a good idea to tell them that.

“You know Robert if there’s a female Scott there might be a girl version of you as well,” Hank said causing Bobby to stop laughing. “In fact if there might be opposite sex versions of each of us on the team.” He tuned out then hoping they were doing the right thing by doing this and he really wished he could talk to Jean alone about what she was sensing he had the feeling she was hiding things to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I completed of this


End file.
